


Don't lie to me

by inthedrift



Series: Chaleigh Tumblr Prompt Drabbles [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chuck Lives, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Soulmate AU ask promptthe one where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin





	Don't lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by anon

**_To me you’re dead weight._ **

Raleigh hadn’t noticed the words printed along his collarbone until he was changed ready for his compatibility trials. 

There was no hiding the bold black of the letters, Raleigh knew from years of watching his father’s lies coat his mother’s skin, there was only waiting for them to pass. 

He wished he still had the capacity to be shocked by turns of events in his life, but honestly, the revelation that Chuck Hansen was his soulmate didn’t even make the top 10 in fucked up things in his life.

The revelation that Chuck was an asshole that obviously didn’t believe the words he’d fired at Raleigh was slightly higher up the list but not by much. 

Besides the end of the world was fast approaching with any luck he’d be long gone before it became an issue. 

~~~~~

**_I want to come back from this mission because I quite like my life._ **

He wasn’t quite licking his wounds when he found the words, this time on his thigh, but it wasn’t far off. The shock at seeing those exact words on his body, however, had been enough to almost floor him. 

Because that meant that Chuck had lied. 

Because that meant that the kid was more than willing to die for this mission, more than willing to not make it to 22. 

Raleigh felt himself slump against the wall and rest his head in his hands because here was his soulmate, a broken, angry, probably terrified kid and all Raleigh had done was glare back and punch him in the face. 

He didn’t know what to do, going to Chuck and confronting him would result in another fight. 

Going and trying to apologise would probably result in the same. 

But for some reason Raleigh still wanted to go to him, still wanted to see the little shit and offer some semblance of comfort.

He was stopped from doing so by the kaiju alarm, and one thought from Mako in the drift told him that it was probably for the best.

~~~~~

_**You’re an asshole, Chuckles** _

Chuck looked down at his forearm in shock, because there were the words that Becket had just said wearily across from him at the mess table. 

Because Raleigh Becket, saviour of the world and an odd but almost constant companion in these weeks since pitfall, was his soulmate. 

And he was looking at Chuck like he was a particularly volatile substance and trying to assess whether it was going to blow up in his face or not. 

“You knew” 

It wasn’t a question or an accusation, simply a statement of fact. 

Raleigh’s face was unreadable he simply stared back at Chuck, before grabbing the collar of his sweater and pulling it down just enough to show several black words littering his collarbone and shoulder. 

Chuck sucked in a sharp breath, and a wry smile appeared on the blonde’s face.

“You lie to me a lot.” 

~~~~~

_**Of course, I remembered to take Max out.** _

“Oh really?” 

Chuck’s voice was laced with sarcasm and Raleigh was retreating a few steps away from the Australian.

“Then please explain to me Ray, why there’s a shit in the middle of our new carpet” 

Raleigh shrugged trying to seem innocent but he could see the words already appearing on chucks bicep, and his boyfriend took another step towards him.

“Because, if I remember correctly, and please do tell me if I’m wrong, but the only words that end up on my skin are those that are lies” 

The only thing that stopped Raleigh actually trying to flee from the room, was the grin that had caused Chuck’s dimples to appear, 

And when Chuck advanced on him and managed to tackle him to the floor, only a few feet away from the still steaming pile of shit, Raleigh couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of him. 

“I love you, you know that right?” 

Chuck stopped trying to smother the older man at that, and he met those blue eyes and knew with his whole being that Raleigh meant it, meant every word, and it had nothing to do with the fact that those words would never appear on his skin. 

Because he knew Raleigh would never not mean them, would never lie to him about anything important. 

“I love you too, you drongo. Now clean up the shit.”


End file.
